Discussion utilisateur:Jolsma
Salut si ta besoin d'aide pour les wiki d'hunter x hunter (n'importe lesquel) fais moi signe :) Hisoka cueille des fleurs!!!!!! Hé Jojo! ^^ Tu te souviens que ton commentaire où t'as écris ceci? => (Si tu vois Hisoka cueillir des fleurs dans les champs,préviens moi U.u!) Eh bien! J'AI TROUVÉ HISOKA EN TRAIN DE CUEILLIR DES FLEURS!!!! 8DDD (en plus je plaisante pas xDDD) http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/34/1440006190-hisoka-picks-flowers.jpg Wala wala c'était pour dire ça :3 (rime xD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 19, 2015 à 17:50 (UTC) Coucou ! Haha y a que toi pour imaginer ce genre de couples XDDDD Mais c'est cool :3 Par contre pour tout te dire j'ai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de mal à imaginer Irumi amoureux XDDDDD mais bon effectivement ca pourrait etre un mariage arrangé ^^ Les caractères sont cools (moi aussi je préfère Arisa dans mes bras !!! xOOO) Alors pour Arisa : Denko s'entendrait super bien avec elle car elles ont un caractère assez similaire, Moriki l'aimerait bien également même si il ne faut pas trop la chercher non plus ^^'. Je m'imagine trop une scène où Moriki embête Arisa et Denko et il subit leurs colères respectives XDDDDD Hazuki l'aime bien également (en même temps Hazuki aime tout le monde :3) Pour Ariakane : Les trois l'aiment bien mais Hazuki a un peu peur d'elle quand elle part dans ses délires XDDD Pour Asashin (d'ailleurs en passant il a une drole de coupe et de couleur de cheveux XDDD) : Denko l'aime beaucoup même si elle le trouve un peu trop peureux à son goût, Moriki et Hazuki l'adorent :) En gros Denko adore Arisa, Moriki préfère un peu plus Asashin et Hazuki aime plus Ariakane même si il a peur d'elle car il l'admire XDDDDD D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, est-ce que Hazuki pourrait considérer Yume comme une seconde grande soeur, un modèle ?? :3 Et je voulais savoir pour Anju, apparement elle ressemble beaucoup à Yume (je n'ai pas fait exprès je le jure TT) Ca te dérange ? Parce que sinon je peux changer sa coupe de cheveux ou son design c'est pas un problème je comprendrais :P (j'en ai marre je fais Keiko on me dit qu'elle ressemble à Minara, je fais Chiaki, il ressemble à Akumu RAHHHHHHHH !!!!! TT pourtant je te jure que je n'ai jamais copié sur toi TT) Ah oui d'alleurs j'ai pensé à d'autres personnages, Akise, un majordome de la famille Yamatawa qui a un an de moins que Keiko héhé ! ^^ et Elisa, la demi-soeur de Keiko, elle a un grain (un peu comme tous mes persos en fait XDDDD) OMG c'est vrai attends ! '-' Hanako est schizo et tarée, Akimi est complétement sadique, surprotège sa soeur et squatte son corps, Mao et Chaiki sont des pères indignes, tarés et saouls, Denko est super colérique, Moriki parle aux arbres et entend les "voix de la foret" XDDDD, Hazuki est aussi schizo et a une double personnalité nommée Thémis, Keiko est sadique et cruelle quand elle tue si bien qu'on dirait aussi qu'elle n'est plus elle-même, Itsuo est obsédé par Denko, Elisa est obsédée par Keiko, Joana la mère d'Elisa en a rien a foutre de sa fille tout ce qu'elle veut c'est le fric et faire la fête et a une dizaine d'amants sortis de nulle part car elle est sans intéret '-'... Y a que Anju, Izumi la mère d'Hanako et Akimi et Akise qui sont normaux XDDDDD---> C'EST LA MALEDICTION DES YUMI '-' ...... ou alors c'est la créatrice qui est folle XDDDDD Kiruaruka (discussion) août 20, 2015 à 19:41 (UTC) Recoucou ! je réponds à ton premier message XDDD Ah mince :/ Bah je suppose que tu l'as du coup vu que tu as écrit un autre message XDDDD Si tu veux :p en fait Chiaki le blesse à la gorge et à ce moment là il tombe à genoux et alors qu'il crache son sang, se confie à Denko à propos de Anju puis Akumu arrive et le décapite pour abréger ses souffrances ^^' Une fin horrible et trsite mais qui reste assez classe tout de même enfin je trouve... :p #sadique Mdr XDDD Serieux OMG !!! XDDDD Je bosse sur le Akumu x Denko en ce moment mais je pense que tu l'auras la semaine prochaine parce que 1- je vais bientot partir et 2- je veux pas que la qualité photo soit pourrave ^^' Ah oui mince dsl XDDDD Kiruaruka (discussion) août 20, 2015 à 19:59 (UTC) Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Salut Jolsma �� Alors j'ai du retard, beaucoup de retard même mais comme on dit : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ! Donc je viens sur le wiki pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, en espèrant que tu passes une excellente année avec plein de belles surprises �� J'espère que ton entourage t'apportera du bonheur eyt de la joie comme tu en apportes aux gens qui t'entoure (enfin je suppose ��). Bon je ne suis pas forte en discour donc le plus important est que tu ailles pour le mieux �� Bisous �� 86.206.33.114 août 23, 2015 à 09:01 (UTC)Erapsa PS : si je n'ai pas de problèmes de mémoire il me szemble que le 15 Août était aussi l'anniversaire du chat de ta grand-mère...enfin je crois�� Okay Akiakane je retiens XDDDDDD C'est vrai ? oh c'est cool :3 Leur technique est intéressante :) Elisa a une technique presque similaire mais elle fabrique une poupée vandou et fait subir d'atroces souffrances en plantant des aiguilles dans la poupée ^^' c'est une sorcière XDDDDD Akise j'y ai pas encore pensé ^^' Oui Chiaki s'est remarié pour relancer ses finances et moi aussi je hais la belle mère de Kaiko. D'un certain côté je n'aime pas trop Elisa (quand je vais faire son profil tu vas voir) elle est sadique et fait genre c'est l'enfant modèle alors que pas du tout ^^' elle berne tout le monde ^^' mais bon avec une mère pareille je la plains XDDD Je suis une foginale XD Ah bon tes parents surveillent ? ^^' okay ! :) Oui je pars souvent pendant les vacs XDDDDD Kiruaruka (discussion) août 23, 2015 à 18:03 (UTC) Bonjour, en ce moment je suis en train de refaire ma page d'accueil et je comptais faire une section "Partenariats", donc c'était pour savoir si vous vouliez bien que je mettent sur ma page d'accueil un lien redirigeant vers votre Wiki et que vous vous faites pareil sur votre Wiki? Mon Wiki - Gintama Wiki Laurent42 (discussion) août 31, 2015 à 16:35 (UTC) Bonjour, je me suis chargé de mettre mon wiki en partenariats, quand pensé vous? Laurent42 (discussion) septembre 1, 2015 à 07:34 (UTC) Je ne pense pas, mais si vous voulez je peux les remettre ;) Laurent42 (discussion) septembre 1, 2015 à 15:50 (UTC) Je vais arranger ça ;) Laurent42 (discussion) septembre 1, 2015 à 15:55 (UTC) Je n'ai trouvé aucun Wiki Le Choc des Titans, et sur cette page http://fr.hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Wiki-wordmark.png le logo du Wiki n'apparait pas sur des Wiki Laurent42 (discussion) septembre 1, 2015 à 16:07 (UTC) ---- Bonjour Jolsma, Suite à des modifications que j'ai aperçu dans l'activité récente, j'ai mis à jour le modèle Partenariats en me référant à l'historique de l'ancien modèle dédié. Cependant, j'ai volontairement fait abstraction du wiki One Piece Encyclopédie qui était inclus dessus car le lien redirigeant ici même n'est plus présent sur leur page d'accueil depuis plusieurs mois. Je souhaitais donc clarifier la situation afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Bonne journée. Denjin Makai (discussion) septembre 2, 2015 à 05:14 (UTC) ---- Ooooooooohhh ! Coucou ca fait longtemps comment te portes-tu ? XD Je suis désolée si j'ai disparu un moment avec la rentrée tout ça ^^' Mdr ils font un twister ? Cool XD Bye ! :)Kiruaruka (discussion) septembre 18, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) Salut Jolsma, y'a plus personne dans la conv', c'est normal? :o Kreaz (discussion) septembre 24, 2015 à 19:58 (UTC) Ma voix ÇA Y EST (au fait, salut après 3000 ans d'absence xD) je me souviens que j'étais dégoutée passque je pouvais pas vous faire entendre ma voix. Ben là j'ai réussi! Par contre, ça sonne TRÈS MAL XD mais c'est acceptable XD http://vocaroo.com/i/s0M17mLqGJkw Tu me diras ce que tu en penses >< DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 00:24 (UTC) Vraiment? Merciiiiiii >////< ah bon je chante mieux que toi? XDDD 0.o Ben moi en fait, ma voix est en fait grave. Je chante dans le grave(pour une meuf bah 8D) et dans l'aigue comme je t'ai un montré. ^^ Si tu veux je te chanterai Servant of evil sauf que j'ai peur que ça sonne mal, mais VRAIMENT mal. Bon, je ne le saurai pas avant d'avoir essayer xDDDD http://vocaroo.com/ Tiens c'est avec ça que j'ai enregistrer. (Merci Lyria de m'avoir montré ce site ^^) Mais, ça ne marchera que si tu as un micro (ex: moi j'ai un micro intégré dans mon ordi.) quoique à mon avis ça sonnerais mieux si j'avais et si tu as un casque avec un micro Enfin bref, tu essairas! ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 11:07 (UTC) T'as pas de micro intégré dans ton pc? XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 14:41 (UTC) http://vocaroo.com/i/s1RkfdO0hxYV Comme j'ai dit, j'ai fait Servant of evil. J'ai changé ma voix à un moment pour faire Rin. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 15:04 (UTC) Ok! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 16:49 (UTC) Wah °° Wah °°.... C'est ta voix ça? °° De un: Je te dis chapeau d'avoir chanter cette chanson. Je te dis ça parce qu'elle a une cadence rapide. De deux: *applaudit* Wow, tu te débrouille vraiment bien! Vers la fin je sens que tu t'épuises. Si je peux te donner un conseil, avant de faire un enregistrement(surtout quand la chanson est rapide), pratique toi un peu avant et surtout, repère les endroits où tu pourras respirer pour ne pas trop t'épuiser. Wala wala. Tu as une très belle voix. ^^ DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 19:03 (UTC) Cover Salut, Franchement ton cover est bien mieux que celui que j'avais éécouté la dernière fois ! Dommage, les couplets sont très beaux, mais tu te perds parfois dans les hauteurs, et je trouve les refrains assez moyens. Sinon tu as un bon timbre comme d'habitude et ton chant est plutôt bien maîtrisé. Hum, je pense que tu aurais dû prendre une autre chanson qui bouge un peu plus, haha. Peace ! Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 19:07 (UTC) Tu m'as donnée envie de chanter Les jugements corrompus toi xDDDDD Alors voilà: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0WkrvHzalbi DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 19:38 (UTC) Tkt c'est pas grave.... UN PROBLÈME MÉDICAL?! ONION% Est-ce que ça va? C'est rien de grave? Dit moi si tu vas bien :o Bah perso je trouve que son tempo est quand même rapide. Et quand tu te pratique, PREND LE TEMPS DE RESPIRER AVANT DE RECOMMENCER AUSSI XDDDDDD De rien ;) Rétablie toi vite T-T DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 13, 2015 à 22:05 (UTC) C'est sûr x) Hein ? moi je chante tout le temps, dès que je m'emmerde je chante x) Bah, la chanson avec Oz, là... je veux bien voir ce que ça peut faire avec toi :) Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 14, 2015 à 14:56 (UTC) Celle de Miku (y) Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 14, 2015 à 15:13 (UTC) Ouais, quand elle est dans sa maison Koogers17 (discussion) octobre 14, 2015 à 16:22 (UTC) Ah tan mieux si t'es rétablie *soulagée* Mais quand même, qu'est-ce que t'as eu pour que t'aie flipper?! o.o DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 14, 2015 à 16:34 (UTC) Une attaque de panique? Genre une crise de panique? °^° DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 15, 2015 à 21:34 (UTC) Je vois onions DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 16, 2015 à 23:38 (UTC) Jojoooooo TT Jojo j'ai un gros problème : je peux plus me connecter !!! Je rentre mon mot de passe et tout mais ça marche pas ils me disent que mon adresse est invalide ou je ne sais quoi TToTT Enfin bref si tu avais un conseil à me donner pour y remédier ce serait super cool ! ^^' Sinon ca va ? Ca fait longtemps que nous avons conversé jeune damoiselle x') D'ailleurs si tu as des requêtes de dessins ect je suis libre c'est les vacs :) Bye ! o/ KIRUARUKA, QUI EST REDEVENUE UNE CONTRIBUTEUSE ANONYME A SON GRAND DESARROI ^^' Besoin d'aide ? Bonjour, Je suis Hulothe, Assistant francophone. Nous faisons actuellement le tour des wikias pour voir si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide. Si quoi que ce soit te vient à l'esprit, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part (par exemple, la conception de modèle, les extensions, les tâches nécessitant un robot, etc...). Si c'est faisable, je serais ravi de te donner un coup de pouce ! Bonne soirée, —Hulothe octobre 19, 2015 à 18:01 (UTC) :Bonjour Jolsma, :Bien sûr, je vais t'y aider. On peut s'appuyer sur les infoboxes déjà présentes ici, comme celle des personnages. C'est peut-être une occasion de migrer vers les Infoboxes portables. Voici un peu de documentation à ce propos : Infos sur les infoboxes portables Nous sommes actuellement en train de contacter nos communautés les plus importantes, dans l'espoir de vous embarquer pour la migration vers notre nouveau code d'infobox. Et nous avons des outils pour vous aider ! Pourquoi nous le faisons Pour faire simple : La plupart des infoboxes actuelles s'affichent mal sur mobile, et sur tous les appareils qui n'ont pas d'affichage de type bureau, même si elles sont magnifiques sur les ordinateurs de bureau et les ordinateurs portables. Or, le trafic de Wikia a tendance à être de plus en plus mobile. Voici un graphique important de notre billet de blog à propos des infoboxes Le mobile est le futur. Pas seulement pour Wikia, mais pour le Web tout entier. Jetez un œil aux tendances récentes et prévisions de croissance pour le trafic mobile, c'est stupéfiant. Nous avons collaboré avec la communauté Wikia pour créer ce nouveau code et nous assurer que votre travail soit facilement visible sur les appareils mobiles (ainsi que sur toute autre technologie future) et sans nouvelles conventions de codage. Cela vous demandera un effort, il est vrai, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider, et le travail que vous fournirez sera largement récompensé dans le futur. Les outils que nous avons conçu pour faciliter le procédé Nous avons activé deux nouvelles fonctionnalités sur votre communauté. L'une d'entre elles est un outil pour convertir "l'ancien" code de l'infobox au nouveau code. Il identifie les modèles de votre wikia qui ressemblent à des modèles d'infobox et affiche une boîte dans la colonne de droite de la page du modèle. Quand vous cliquez sur le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail" de cette boîte, un nouvel onglet contenant une version de travail de votre infobox utilisant le nouveau code s'ouvre. Vous trouverez la seconde fonctionnalité dans . Elle vous indiquera quelles infoboxes de votre wikia n'ont pas encore été converties au nouveau code infobox. C'est très intuitif - vous pouvez cliquer sur le titre de l'infobox pour voir l'ancien code, ou simplement cliquer sur le bouton "Convertir !" à droite, qui fait la même chose que le bouton "Générer le code de la version de travail". Voici la page d'aide pour le nouveau code. Je peux vous aider à débuter en convertissant un modèle ou deux comme exemples si vous le souhaitez, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. ::Pas de problème, le plaisir est pour moi ;) Je commencerai par créer une version test pour l'infobox objets, je te préviens quand c'est fait et tu pourras me donner tes retours, en consultant la communauté ou n'importe-quoi d'autre que vous avez l'habitude de faire. —Hulothe octobre 20, 2015 à 17:54 (UTC) hey ! Bon j'arrive toujours pas à me reco donc bon je vais continuer sans ce n'est pas bien grave ^^' *enrage intérieurement* Ah oui c'est vrai le dessin Denko x Akumu j'ai oublié mille pardons quelle nulle je fais ToT Je vais te faire ça :) Euh par contre je dois vraiment les faire avec les vetements d'Echo et Matis ? ^^' Oh non je sais j'ai une super idée !! Héhé tu verras c'est une surprise !! :) Hum... Un costume pour Denko ? J'ai bien une petite idée, je te ferais un petit croquis rapide et je te l'enverrais ce soir :) Heu sinon je voulais modifier une partie du passé d'Hanako et en faire un One-shot parce que j'ai eu une illumination l'autre jour pendant mon cours de maths (on voit la meuf qui bosse en cours XDD). En fait au lieu qu'Akimi meurt par accident, je pensais que les jumelles auraient été capturées par un mec qui s'amusait à faire des expériences sur elles et les gardait enfermées dans un hopital psychiatrique. Un jour, Akimi et Hanako ont essayé de s'enfuir grace aux capacités de nen d'Akimi mais Akimi s'est fait descendre et Hanako a réussi à s'échapper T.T Après avoir erré pendant plusieurs semaines, Hanako est retournée à l'Etoile Filante mais son père ne s'y trouvait plus. Croyant qu'elle avait été abandonnée par son père, elle a continué à vivre à l'Etoile Filante mais elle inspirait la peur de ses habitants en parlant toute seule et tout le monde la prenait pour une folle. Après, en quittant les montagnes de détritus où elle avait grandit, elle a rencontré Luna puis Miyuki et a entendu parler de la Brigade Fantome. Personne ne le sait mais son véritable but est de venger sa soeur... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'était mieux avant ou je teste comme ça ? :) Et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à l'histoire d'Elisa (je t'en avais déjà parlé je crois) et d'Akise :) KIRUARUKA RE: Suppression images Bonjour, Pour supprimer des images, il te suffit de te rende sur la page du fichier puis de la supprimer comme tu le ferais avec une page normale. —Hulothe octobre 22, 2015 à 15:12 (UTC) :Ça la supprimera définitivement si tu fais ça. —Hulothe octobre 22, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) ::Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi tu parles... Quelle « option » veux-tu rendre disponible pour les administrateurs seulement ? Si c'est la suppression d'images, c'est déjà le cas... Si c'est l'importation, il faut une bonne raison (vandalisme, cas exceptionnel, ...). —Hulothe octobre 22, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) Hey! N°2 Tu m'as pas dis ce que tu en pensais !! T.T Sérieux oh putain o.O Télépathie ! J'avais penser faire un one-shot où Hanako cherche le mec qui est à l'origine de la mort de sa soeur et part la nuit sans prévenir la Brigade. Mais Minara avait remarqué l'étrange comportement d'Hanako depuis quelques temps (hormis sa double personnalité x') ) et savait qu'elle tramait quelque chose. Alors que tout le monde cherche Hanako, Minara se souvient d'un truc que lui a dit la jeune fille et part à sa recherche. En arrivant là-bas elle se rend compte qu'Hanako s'est laissé surpassée par la situation et tente de la sauver mais c'est trop tard. Minara s'enfuit pour prévenir la Brigade mais évidement personne ne répond au téléphone et quand elle arrive au repaire il n'y a pas un chat (bah ouais tout le monde cherche Hanako et Minara TT) . Elle a juste le temps d'écrire sur le mur "aidez-moi avec son sang" et est emmenée de force par des mecs savant manier le nen dont le dirigeant serait... Tintin suspense je t'en dis pas plus ! :) T'en penses quoi ? :) Bon pour le croquis je galere mais en gros j'avais une idée de robe de mariée courte et déchirée tachée de sang ;) J'ai presque fini ton dessin ! :D Bye ! KIRUARUKA Ah oui okay xDDDD Moi j'en ai vu plein, j'en vois au moins 3 séries pendant les vacs tu sais alors bon (fin sauf si y a 200 épisodes O.o moi je parle des séries de 12 épisodes :p ). Ah ouais bah normal quoi, il tombe de plusieurs étages et le mec à que dalle XDD En même temps c'est Kirua x') *o* Mdr tu me les présenteras tous un jour ce sera marrant x) Héhé je te dirais pas ! :3 Oh d'accord c'est meugnon tout plein :3 Ah bon ? J'ai pas remarqué x') Kirua ? *commence à délirer et baver (oui baver !!!! XD) avec des étoiles dans les yeux* *q* Mais trop faudrait faire un dessin où ils courent ensemble dans un champs de fleurs, ce serait trop beauuuuuu *q* Una aquarelle !!! *q* *bave encore plus*. Oui je soulève la table quand il n'y a plus d'oasis chez moi XDDDDD Enfin non pas pour de vrai mais c'est une image fin tu m'as comprise quoi ! x') Après tu vas croire que je suis violente et que je balance les objets pour un oui ou pour un non ^.^' Voici le dessin que je t'avais préparé avec Yume, Akumu et Denko ^.^ J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de faire les dialogues en anglais mais étant donné mon niveau lamentable en anglais il faudra me dire s'il y a des fautes ^.^' : http://hpics.li/bf278ab Voilà voilà, le croquis arrive bientôt bizz ! <3 KIRUARUKA Ah bon ? O.o Merde dsl XDDD Ouais !!! Danse de la joie !!! :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhqh3Orm294 Ah oui quand même XDD Rohhh tout de suite :p Il est génial ce devianart sérieux *q* Moi j'aurais voté pour Minara en 1er ^.^ Tu as fait un sondage sur devianart ? ^.^ Oh faudrait que j'en fasse un moi aussi ^.^ Tu voterais pour qui ? En fille et en garcon séparé ? :) Mais chui pas sadique !! onion1 Oui mais Denko était pas dans son état normal !!!! T.T Parfois j'ai tellement envie de la réssuciter... C'était le perso que j'ai inventé que je préférais bordel et il crève ! XDDDD Oh graaaave ! Ce serait trop cool *o* Kiruaruka (discussion) octobre 25, 2015 à 10:13 (UTC) Révocation changement page Kirua Je pourrais connaître la raison de la revocations de tout '''mes changements sur la page de Kirua ?Hudugo (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 04:15 (UTC) Joyeux noel!!! JOYEUX NOEL JOJO-CHAN eh ouais je t'ai appelé comme ça xD Désolé j'ai pas de dessins-cadeaux (j'suis une merde T-T) alors à la place je te donne plein de câlins!! hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug <3 Encore une fois, joyeux noel Jojo :3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) décembre 24, 2015 à 19:25 (UTC) Salut, je suis un ancien contributeur et j'ai été plutôt surpris de voir que beaucoup des pages que j'avais créées ont été tout bonnement supprimées. J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, surtout que j'ai passé des heures à remplir le wiki à la base. Magickirua (discussion) janvier 30, 2016 à 21:35 (UTC) Hey ! :3 Salut! J'suis (enfin) là. T'es connectée? Si oui, tu peux venir me rejoindre sur OPE (Si tu préfères sur HxH dit le moi hein ^^) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) février 13, 2016 à 16:02 (UTC) Rejoins moi sur le tchat HxH Jojo stp ;; DarkAngel1204 (discussion) février 13, 2016 à 18:52 (UTC) Croco Salut Jols, ça vas? Juste pour te signaler que t'as oublié d'enlever les droits de Croco x) wala wala «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] février 18, 2016 à 19:34 (UTC) Salut tu fais comment pour mettre une infobox sur ton profil? Harpuia213 Ahhhhh nooooonnnnn pas toi !!!!! *prend une bombe d'insecticide et la vide sur Jojo* x') Je me suis rendue compte que ca faisait au moins deux siècles que je n'avais point erré en ces lieux :P Rien de spécial, je bosse mes examens blans et toi ? C'est vrai tu me montreras tes dessins alors ! ^^ Oh mon dieu c'est trop cool ! *Q* ca m'a choqué je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce type de dessin mais ca change :) Voilà voilà tschüss camarade wikienne ! Kiruaruka (discussion) février 27, 2016 à 11:21 (UTC) Re Yo, c'est l'accumulation des donnés, va sur ce lien et fait le nécessaire ensuite actualise ! https://support.google.com/chrome/answer/2392709?hl=fr http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil '''CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Bonjour !!! Une histoire de résumé... Yo Jolsma ! Je t'écris à propos du résumé que j'ai mis sur la page du Tome 21 (je viens tout juste de créer celle-ci), comme je n'avais pas trop le courage de relire tout le tome pour faire le résumé, j'ai décidé d'aller trouver un résumé du tome en question sur internet, après avoir hésité plus d'une fois, j'ai décidé de prendre un résumé que j'ai trouvé, sur la page d'un site nommé "sceneario", dédiée au tome 21 d'HxH (la page : ici !). Mais après réflexion, je me demande si ça se fait vraiment de prendre un résumé sur un site, le C/C, pour après le coller sur un autre site (celui-là en l’occurrence). Donc je voulais connaître ton avis à ce sujet, afin de voir si je laisse le résumé ou pas. Voilà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé et que tu pourras m'aider à ce sujet ! Cordialement. Luffy300 (discussion) mai 7, 2016 à 11:53 (UTC) D'ac, ha hah moi aussi je le fais des fois x) Ha tu le regrettes, pourquoi ? Pas de souci j'enlève ce résumé toute de suite, par contre il n'y aura pas de résumé sur cette page. Merci pour la réponse, ++ ^^ Luffy300 (discussion) mai 7, 2016 à 11:53 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour, je voudrais vous proposer un partenariat avec mon wikia. juin 3, 2016 à 21:28 (UTC) Une autre soeur de l'étoile filante ?!Nighthunter99 (discussion) octobre 9, 2016 à 15:44 (UTC) J'aime beaucoup tes techniques sauf celle de la spécialisation .Nighthunter99 (discussion) octobre 24, 2016 à 17:37 (UTC) Hmmm ... Fan d'hisoka hein ? [[Utilisateur:Nighthunter99|Nighthunter99] (discussion) novembre 2, 2016 à 16:58 (UTC) Faut absolument que je pense à une technique !!! Je pense qu'elle sera du renforcement ou de la transformation Tu est la 14eme présidente de l'association ?!Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 4, 2016 à 15:53 (UTC) Ah wi t'a raison , y a Cheadle !Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 5, 2016 à 19:51 (UTC) Désolé si tu dois te répéter car j'ai pas tout lu de ton profil ( pour le moment,: .. il est long ^^ ) , mais j'peu te poser une question ? ( on a qu'à dire que wi ok ? Je prend sa pour un wi ... ) T'es classée combien au bras de fer dans la brigade ? ( Minara ) dis donc , j'ai mis beaucoup de parenthèse !!! Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 6, 2016 à 00:09 (UTC) Wahou !!! Tu ... Tu as réussi à tenir tête à la brigade... ?! Enfin ... Le plus impressionnant , c'est que tu ait punché uvo aussi violemment ! Et pis ... Phinks.... T'a arrêté son ripper cyclotron sans utiliser le kô ... ou le Ken ... Ni même le gyô ... En fait tu l'a arrêtée sans déployer d'aura !!! T'a réussi à faire souffrir et hurler feitan !!!!!!!!!!! Mon dieu même Meruem , digne d'un dragon ball ( genre qui détruit des planètes et tout ... Mm si j'aime pas sa parcque sa rend hxh mwoin réaliste ) n'aurait eu de chances face à twa !!! Hisoka à enfin trouvé son maître. Kuroro aurait pa pu user de la fun fun cloth pour t'arrêter .... À présent tu est une présidente hunter mais si tu était encore une criminelle , tu serait classé rang H sur la blacklist!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 6, 2016 à 00:42 (UTC) J'ai peu être trouvé une faiblesse face à minara... Cette faiblesse c'est ... Kuroro , hisoka , et les membres de la brigade ( je ne sais pas ceux auquel tu tiens le plus ) . Ils suffirait de blesser et torturer mortellement kuroro ou hisoka etc... ( Sa serai quand même mwoin dur que combattre minara ) pour la forcer à user et abuser de son care of butterfly . Elle se viderais entièrement ... En fait , sa faiblesse , ce sont ses attachements aux autres . Si elle était de la spécialisation , elle serait hyper invincible !! Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 6, 2016 à 16:55 (UTC) Raaah!! Comment la battre !! À ce que je vois ses techniques sont souvent à usage unique et fatal , je dirais que c'est opposé aux techniques que j'imagine pour mon perso . Elle sont continue et faites pour un combat en longueur ( enchainement , combat rapproché ... ) . Au fait , je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les zoldyck ! Alluka ne t'a pas fait de demande ? killu il te perçois comment ?? Je sais :beaucoup de questions... Xp Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 7, 2016 à 22:01 (UTC) Il viennent de repasser le début de l'aventure ( l'exam ) j'en ai bavé par terre !! C'est l'arc que je préfère ! Sur une de mes chaines favorite ( mais le jour où j'ai découvert le manga , j'ai pas pu résister à passer mes journées sur neko san ) :} L'épisode qui repassait à la TV ctait d'ailleurs celui ou on rencontre ... Hisoka le magicien ;) À l'époque celui qui attirait le plus mon attention c'était killu. Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 8, 2016 à 19:21 (UTC) Les persos que je préfère parce Je les trouve fort : gon , fei , genthru , nobu , uvo , minara. Je les trouve stylé : killu ,hisoka , alluka , kuroro , Zeno . Je les trouves .. kawai : [ nn ... N-nan ... Je n'en dirais rien <|=} ] Je trouve qu'on a des points communs : ging , gon ( Est tu gênée que j'ai mentionné hisoka ?? ;) XD ) Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 9, 2016 à 13:33 (UTC) Hé hé X) !!! Bon , j'avoue que yume était dans la rubrique kawai ... Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 9, 2016 à 13:43 (UTC) Eh dis donc ! T'a été formée au nen par netero twa ! Comment il a été ? il t'a ouvert les shoko directe ou pa ? Est ce que vous avez jwé à la balle et si wi , à tu réussis à l'attraper ? Nighthunter99 (discussion) novembre 9, 2016 à 14:12 (UTC) Je vais t'achever avec toute ces questions . <:P Alors tu as connu une brigade fantôme '' jeune '' ? Uvo avec la coupe afro et tout , fei en ado et nobu en jeune adulte ?? Tiens ! Tu m'a appris un truc ! Je savais pas que ctait Franklin et fei avec qui kuroro jouait à se lancer son skill hunter , on voit leur silhouette et pis kuroro qui regarde vers l'horizon même, nan ? Note : plus je vois tes techniques plus sa me donne envie d'en créer mais tu sais , j suis flemmard mais la je tiens plus ... Je vais commencer par la photo de profil. Peut etre un jour , je pourrais rivaliser avec la brigade ? ( Ben qwa ? J'ai ben le drwa de rêver na ?!